


Denial Isn't Just A River [1]

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Version 1. Conner and Kira at the Cyberspace. Challenge: for the prompt: Conner/Kira; "I'm NOT in love with her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial Isn't Just A River [1]

"Would you just drop this?"

"You have three posters of her up in your room," said Ethan. "You carry her picture in your wallet. She could spell your name with an OR --I know how much you hate that-- and you'd probably go downtown and have it legally changed."

If Conner was the type to stick out his tongue, he would have. Instead, he just glared. Ethan smirked. "Mr. Conner Styles," he taunted.

"Dude," said Conner, "shut up."

"Mr. Conner who?" asked Kira, sitting down next to the boys.

Conner coughed and became fascinated by his straw wrapper. "Nothing."

She gave him a teasing poke. "You still have that crush on Kylee?"

"He's in love with her," said Ethan conspiratorially.

"It's NOT a crush, and I'm NOT in love with her," said Conner. "I just think she's hot."

"Aw, that's so cute," said Kira.

Ethan's eyes widened and he turned to stare at her. "You think it's what?"

She blushed. "Not like cute, like I wanna have his kids or something, but cute like funny, like a puppy that falls over a lot or something."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Aw, you know you think I'm cute," Conner teased, glad to have the focus off himself.

"Shut up."

"C'mon, you might as well admit it. Everyone else thinks I'm cute."

"And they also think you're a conceited jackass--hmm, wonder why?"

Ethan laughed. "You two are bad for my brain. I'm going to go catch up on my video games. Catch y'all later." He clapped them both on the shoulders and retreated to his usual alcove console.

Alone, suddenly they were nervous. Conner's attractiveness was a taboo subject that they couldn't even mock unless Ethan was there. Conner tied his straw wrapper in a knot and pulled it so tightly that it ripped. "I thought you were over that whole Kylee Styles thing," said Kira.

"I am. Ethan doesn't know anything."

"To be fair, his idea of a dream girl is that chick from Tomb Raider. And I don't mean the movie." They shared a smile.

"You know, the thing about Kylee...she's cute and all, but she's got, like, zero personality. And she was pretty mean."

"Conner McKnight, was that actually a non-shallow statement?"

"Yeah. Write it on your calendar," said Conner sardonically.

Kira smirked and ducked her head, arranging the sugar packets absently into shapes. "So."

"So," echoed Conner. There was a lengthy pause, before he said, "You wanna come over to my house after school tomorrow? If you're not busy, I mean. We can listen to Kylee's album," he joked, poking her in the shoulder the same way she'd poked him.

Kira met his eyes. "Sure. That sounds fun." She looked a little flushed, as though Hayley had turned up the heat in the building. She swept her hand over her sugar formation, erasing the fact that they were arranged in the shape of a heart.


End file.
